


Revelations

by Nalyra



Series: A blackish red hue [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short: The honeymoon is over.<br/>Smut is happening though. And other things.</p><p>>> If you haven't, start with Baptism (pt 1 of this series), I do think it's necessary for character development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's something I didn't tag because it would... spoiler too much. I thought about not finishing with the last bit (you'll know when you get there) but the previous paraqraph, but then I just... couldn't :).
> 
> Also, this is shorter than the others because it felt like the missing piece to the previous part for me, probably the reason why I couldn't let it lie.
> 
> Hope you'll like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nod to MissDisoriental :)   
> I think you'll know when you read it^^.

They steal two security uniforms from lockers in a side entrance to the airports cargo hangar, careful not to leave marks on the locks they have to break, putting them over their suits. Will pulls a cap down into his eyes, his curls pushed up under it. He grabs some papers, pretending to look them through while Hannibal trails after him, carrying their suitcase. They keep to the hangars, walking matter of factly, checking the private planes visible from the corners of their eyes.

Hannibal tilts his head at a small jet that is being loaded and they nod at the airport crew before indicating they have to check with the pilot, the men putting the suitcases on waving them on. Will steps up and breathes a small sigh of relief when he sees the door to the cockpit closed and the cabin still empty. They hastily remove the uniforms and put them into their suitcase, storing it in the back. They just settled and righten their cuffs when the cockpit opens and the pilot enters the cabin, starting when he sees them. Will gives him a look with raised eyebrows, pretending to return to his important phone message after, inwardly shaking his head that Freddie didn’t even put in a code. Hannibal addresses the pilot, his tone unendingly bored.

„Is there a problem?“

The pilot licks his lips and checks the door, pulling a grimace, obviously uncomfortable.

„No, Sir, of course not. I wasn’t aware that Mr. Wellington had guests, I apologize.“

Hannibal takes a magazine and thumbs through it slowly.

„Well, he should arrive shortly, should he not? How about you get back into the cockpit and prepare the departure, we would not appreciate any kind of delay.“

The pilot gulps audibly and nods jerkily, hastily retreating and Hannibal smirks at Will, who sighs and grins.

„You know, that proverb? ‚Fake it till you make it‘? That’s so us.“

Hannibal smiles, his teeth flashing and he indicates the phone in Wills hand with a tilt of his head. 

„Is there anything of interest on Miss Lounds mobile?“

Will pulls a face.

„The usual. She can be truly obnoxious. And she pestered Jack quite a lot. I wonder if he believed her…“

Hannibal hums, and then tilts his head, stilling. Will crosses his legs and returns to his phone, all senses alert. An elderly man enters the plane, his cane thumping on the floor when he sees them though he keeps his composure rather well.

„Gentlemen, I believe you may be on the wrong plane.“

Hannibal smiles and gets up, stepping past him, checking beyond the exit and pulls it shut only turning to him then, his presence overpowering.

„This is the correct plane for us. Please advise your pilot to finish preparations. Would you like to know about the alternative courses of action?“

The man feverishly flicks his eyes over Hannibals face, all instincts probably screaming. Will grins to himself, feeling smug, the mans answer expected.

„No. Please, be my guests. Would you like some beverages?“

Hannibal grins and then indicates the seat between them.

„Let me, please. Please inform me - where are we going?“

The man sits down heavily across from Will, putting his suitcase down, his gaze bewildered and unsettled though composed.

„I was about to visit my son who is studying at the Michigan Technical University. So, we are going to Houghton.“

Wills mouth drops open and he freezes.

____________________

 

The flight is very quiet. Will looks out of the planes little window and refuses to join in on the halting small talk, going as far as ignoring Hannibal, his emotions and thoughts a maelstrom. Of all the fucking places. He shakes his head, again, headache already forming. Seeing Hannibal tap his finger once, the only outward sign that he is annoyed with him. Well, too fucking bad.

Wellington breathes a sigh of relief when the tense 5 hours come to a close at last, the pilot announcing their descent. They touch down on the single lane in the early morning, and Will wonders that they can land after all, all the snow and ice around positively daunting. Hannibal turns to Wellington, his voice charming.

„Mr. Wellington, your phone please. And I would ask you to unlock it.“

Wellington takes it out slowly, unlocking it and passing it to Hannibal who checks it and then changes the code, handing it back over. 

„Mr. Wellington, do you know who I am?“

Wellington licks his lips and then sighs, nodding once. The small smile on Hannibals lips is positively vicious.

„Then I will not bore you with the details. You were very courteous and I appreciate that. Now, may I remind you that children are truly the most important thing in this world, would you not agree?“

Wellington raises his head, eyes fearful but doesn’t move otherwise. Hannibal continues.

„Then we are agreed. I would hope there is no reason for us to visit yours?“

Wellington shakes his head frantically, just as the plane stops close to the little terminal. Hannibal pats him on the knee and then retrieves their suitcase. Will stands up, smiles tightly at Wellington and opens the door, waiting for him to rise and walk out slowly. 

They walk over to the small parking lot, Wills toes already freezing in the dress shoes and get into the single cab there without further ado, Wellington providing the address Will recognizes as a house off the main track. He intervenes, asking to be taken to the mall instead, ignoring the look Hannibal throws at him. The cab arrives at the closed down mall quickly, it is Christmas morning after all, and Will opens the door, nodding at Wellington, knowing Hannibal will follow. He waits till the cab is out of sight, and then kicks the wall, once. Hard. Hannibal raises his eyebrows at him but keeps quiet, watching. Will pulls a face, still quiet and goes over to the public phone, entering the number he still knows by heart. The phone rings twice and Will has to swallow at the familiar voice, his answer curt, breath visible in the cold.

„It’s me. I’m at the mall. Yes, here. Pick me up?“

Hannibal tilts his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of suicide.

Twenty minutes later an old pickup pulls into the parking lot, and Will stops pacing around Hannibal at last. Hannibal stood stock still the last few minutes, just watching him. He tilts his head towards the car and waits until Hannibal picks up their suitcase before walking up to it and gets in, taking the front, warily looking over at the blue eyed, weathered man behind the wheel when the doors close. He clears his throat, his voice inflected with emotional exhaustion.

„Hello, Dad.“

He can feel Hannibal freeze behind him. He chuckles to himself, amused that Hannibal didn’t anticipate this. He turns slightly, catching Hannibals gaze.

„May I present, the giver of „the ship on the bottle“ aftershave.“

The deep voice interrupts, cranky, southern accent very prominent.

„Which you’re not wearing anymore, I notice. And what were you thinking, throwing me out of bed at this hour on Christmas, without notice? Or even coming by? Since when do you come by, Will?“

Will sighs and closes his eyes briefly, smiling wryly, dropping his head on the headrest when he opens them again.

„Could we discuss that when we get there?“

There is a brief silence while his father eyes them curiously, and just a little annoyed before he pulls out of the parking lot, going up the hill, the short drive taking them to a small cabin just inside the woods outside Houghton. Will gets out, acutely aware that Hannibal has still not uttered one word, probably pissed as hell for Will not informing him. He sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose, the headache already forming.

His father leads them into the house, the door opening to the little living room, crammed with engine parts, Will smiling wryly at the sight. He turns to look at them, the situation feeling like a stand-off. 

„Don’t you wanna introduce me to your husband?“

Will pulls a face at the tone, clicking his tongue before straightening up and looking him in the eye.

„Dad, this is Hannibal Graham-Lecter, who I married 3 months ago and who I take it you know of already. Hannibal, this is my father Steven Graham, who I haven’t seen in more or less 10 years. I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t kill each other…“

The last part is said rather flippantly, but the exhaustion underlying Wills tone brings the point across nicely. Will turns to his father, locking gazes.

„Was the FBI here?“

His father snorts, shrugging.

„Of course they were. They left me alone after 4 months of observation and no sign or word of you… Didn’t expect you now, so they’re not here…“

Will nods, more to himself, his expression grim.

„Will we be safe here for a while?“

His father shrugs again, tone flippant.

„You will be from me, son. Will I be from you? Heard you guys were cannibals… any plans on eating family?“

Will grinds his teeth, incredibly glad when Hannibal enters their little discussion finally.

„Mr. Graham, if I may, please rest assured that I would not like to pass up the opportunity to get to know Wills family closer, especially you. Therefore I can assure you that you are indeed quite safe.“

His father turns to Hannibal looking him up and down and then turning back to Will, the tone grave but inflected with teasing.

„Isn’t he a little bit old for you, Will? And male? Waiting for grand-children here.“

Will squeezes the bridge of his nose again, wishing desperately for some aspirin.

________________

 

They retire to the little guest room with the queen sized bed, Will closing the door after them and resting his forehead against the wood for a moment, dreading the discussion to come. Because there of-fucking-course will be one. He sighs and turns, seeing Hannibal sit on the bed in his expensive suit, looking otherworldly in the rustic interior, his face a mix between awe, amusement and curiosity, tinged with something Will would call ‚psychology game face‘. He sighs again heavily and drops on the bed next to Hannibal, letting himself fall back, hiding his face with his hands. His words are mumbled.

„I’m sorry. I just…“

He shakes his head mutely, and groans when Hannibal leans over him and pulls the hands from his face. He opens his eyes slowly, expecting Hannibal to be peeved at the very least but instead he finds the expression to be on the strong side of amused. Hannibal squeezes his hands softly, his voice teasing.

„I experience a small regret to having concentrated on the low hanging fruit of the subject of your mother all those years back, when I obviously should have concentrated on the subject of your father.“

Will huffs a laugh, despite himself, searching Hannibals eyes. 

„Well, I think I probably would have told you as much about him as about my mother back then. Aren’t you pissed?“

„I was. Now however, I believe I will very much enjoy this step of our journey. I believe I can see where you have gotten your … spunk … from.“

„Yeah… we clashed a lot. When he was there. We moved a lot, following the work and he had to work a lot. I … left when I had enough money for my own apartment. He…“ 

Will looks away, swallowing tightly, shaking his head once. Hannibal puts his head into his hand next to him, waiting patiently.

„He … didn’t know what to do with me when the anxiety started, when I started experiencing theses… visions. Probably as afraid as I was. I knew things… So I wasn’t very popular in school then. So we moved even more.“

Will grins wryly, painfully, forcing himself to carry on.

„He tried. He was always proud of what I managed to do. Well, at least back then. He sent me that stupid aftershave because it had a ship on the bottle and I like boats. It… was the only thing I had as a connection to him back then so I wore it.“ 

Hannibal bends down and kisses his temple, softly humming.

„You never once even mentioned that he even lived anymore, Will. Why?“

Will looks away again, closing his eyes. 

„Every time I would… see or use my gift as you put it so nicely, he would yell at me, to suppress it. He said I was too much like my mother and that I was only hurting myself to the point of destruction and that I…“

He stops, licking his lips, the next words whispered.

„That I would end like her. I stopped speaking to him much. It was too painful.“

He turns to Hannibal, tears sliding down his face.

„And I almost did, no thanks to you by the way. End like her I mean. But I guess, in the end, you’re the reason why I didn’t.“

He closes his eyes again, willing the tears to subside. Hannibal puts his fingers on his jaw and forces Will to turn his head towards him, the squeezing intensifying until he opens his eyes to Hannibals.

„Will. What happened to your mother?“

Will manages a painful smile, voice raw, almost inaudible.

„She admitted herself when the visions overwhelmed her. I was 1 1/2. They put her on medication, resulting in deep depression. She killed herself with a broken glass 2 months before my second birthday.“

He swallows, drowning in the red of Hannibals eyes.

„My Dad only told me the story once, when I was 8 and we were supposed to talk about our parents in school. I… always expected to end up like her when it began.“

Hannibal drops his forehead to his, draws him in, his larger body almost completely blanketing Wills, arms tight around him, buffeting him against the pain. 

 

__________________

 

It’s getting dark again when Will opens his eyes again, and he feels Hannibal move over him, rolling them until they’re side by side again. Hannibal trails a finger down Wills face, his eyes soft and yet hard, expression intense.

„We cannot stay here for long, I hope you are aware of this, mylimasis.“

Will sighs through his nose, and pushes his face under Hannibals chin, inhaling deeply.

„I know. As soon as they don’t find more evidence in Brazil they will touch all bases. We probably have another few hours at most.“

Hannibal nods and then moves closer to kiss Will, a soft, tender kiss that threatens to break Will right again. Will pulls a shaky breath, shaking his head at himself, forcing himself to smile at Hannibal. He puts his left hand over Hannibals heart, his tone dry.

„This is why I never talked about any of this, ever only skimming the past. Some wounds never heal, as we both very well know.“

Hannibal smiles a bit lopsided at that, own dark memories flitting by.

„Then let’s make the most of the time that was given to us with your father. I would very much like to cook for him.“

Will has to giggle, surprising himself.

„As long as you don’t cook him…“

Hannibal clicks his tongue at him.

„I will refrain. Though he was rather rude to you in your youth.“

Will sobers again and shakes his head once.

„He only tried. He couldn’t know what it’s like… No one knows. No one understood or accepted. Only you.“

He swallows again and then forces a smile, again teasing.

„But you better be prepared for more grandchildren teasing… My Dad never fails to worry a spot when he’s found it.“

Hannibal raises and eyebrow and the sparkle in his eyes suggests that he is looking forward to the challenge, though he refrains from commenting. Will groans and drops his forehead to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Will sits across the table with his father, nursing a whiskey, while Hannibal rummages around the kitchen, wearily observed by Steven. ‚Dad‘, Will corrects himself, taking a sip, waiting for the inevitable. It doesn’t take long.

„So, a killer and a cannibal. Whatever happened to nice and easy?“

Will snorts, tilting his head.

„There was never anything nice and easy about me, you know that…“

„Still. And a man at that. I never knew?“

Will sighs. 

„You never knew a lot of things. But, totally apart from that, to be honest, it just… is with Hannibal. He… sees me. Really sees me. He understands and accepts me, even forces me to accept myself. And still wants more. It’s humbling. He’s…“

Will searches for the right words and when they come he cannot speak them, the meaning too deep. He takes another sip and traces the branding absent-mindedly.  
His father sighs and leans back, raising his glass at him, his tone wry.

„The word you’re looking for is ‚soul mate‘, Will. As a person, I could definitely have done without the killer and cannibal thing, but as a parent, your parent at that, I’m just glad that you managed to find him and that he makes you happy.“

He takes another swig, leaning forward again, gazing imploringly at Will.

„And I can -see- that he makes you happy, Will. There are fucking laugh lines on your face and you’re more relaxed than I’ve ever seen you, even in this freaking uncomfortable situation and on the run at that. You look healthy and well kept.“

He sighs and pulls a sorrowful face at Will, tone playfully mourning.

„Of course, so much about our gene pool. Ever thought about a surrogacy?“

Will gapes at him and his tone is positively acidic, though tinged with humor.

„Oh, yes, let’s. Looking for surrogate mother to carry two killers children, taken with them on the run right away. Probability of death through shoot on sight: highly likely.“

His father snorts and then sobers again, looking Will straight in the eye.

„Is it? Highly likely?“

Will takes a big swallow, the alcohol burning his throat and he drums his fingers on the table for a moment.

„Well, it’s a probability I guess. Better make the best of this visit, Dad.“

His father nods slowly, throat working. Will forces himself to continue.

„I think they might shoot if they think civilians might be threatened. Otherwise I know they want us back in their lab, so to speak, the prized undiagnosable pair. The not-sociopath and the not-psychopath, together keeping the world on their toes for so long… If they catch us there’ll be a nice little cage waiting for us I fathom. Or the injection for me.“

Will looks up, seeing Hannibal stand in the doorframe, intense gaze leveled on him. He raises his glass at him, drowning it in one swallow, and then gets up and walks over to Hannibal and kisses him deeply, moaning softly, when Hannibal puts his fingers through his hair, stroking softly. He draws back, blue on red, tilting his head back to his father.

„It will be worth it, Dad.“

Hannibal smiles softly and looks at him intensely, and then takes a step forward passed Will. 

„Dinner is ready. Please set the table.“

_________________

 

Dinner consists of a very good stew, and beer instead of wine, Hannibal only commenting that he didn’t find even one bottle, his father smirking at that. He pushes his plate away and looks at Will and Hannibal, jaw working, before he speaks. 

„So, I guess I now know why my boy is so well nourished because he is rather shit at doing so himself. I thank you for that.“

He takes a swig of his beer, Will concentrating hard on his stew.

„Of course you also put him in mortal danger and, according to the police, made him kill for and with you. And you’re a man.“

Will groans quietly, shooting an annoyed look at his father, though Hannibal chuckles. 

„Ah, well, I am afraid I am but a catalyst for Wills becoming, his own nature too beautiful for moral standards. And I have once given him a child, though I must admit it was not of the same genome.“

Will stands up abruptly, his chair screeching back, and he stalks over to the little cupboard serving as a bar, refilling his whiskey glass to the brim, muttering ‚fuck you too‘ under his breath. He senses Hannibal mentally retracing his steps and sighs heavily, knowing that it - just - won’t - heal. He will just have to get over it.   
He can feel both their gazes on his turned back, his father cackling a short laugh, too attuned to him still after all these years to just accept it. Will straightens his spine, waiting for the blow, his father following through as expected.

„Oh, the surrogate daughter you made from that poor daughter of that other Cannibal back then? What was her name? You fed her ear to Will, didn’t you? Some gift…“

He can hear an uncharacteristic defensiveness in Hannibals tone when he answers after a short pause, obviously trying to make nice.

„Her name was Abigail. And though… I was misguided, I did think it was for the best.“

Will drowns the whiskey in one long swallow, the buzz hitting him after only a moment, added to the previous drinks, making him feel careless. 

„Oh, misguided yes. Penetrative issues too. Pushing that tube down my throat in your kill suit and that linoleum knife into my stomach later. Too bad your own psychiatrist had taken notice and decided to end your therapy…“

There is a deadly silence, his father wisely keeping his mouth shut, senses probably in high alert from Hannibals aura. Will can practically see the deadly silence travel along the floor like a dense fog, threatening to drown him. He drops his head between his shoulders, sighing heavily and turns, leaning on the cupboard. He licks his lips.

„Sorry. Family visits always bring out the worst in me. This is old history. It shouldn’t matter so much. I just…“

Will shrugs, words failing him, his gaze weary when he lifts it. His father nods once and puts his beer down, collecting the plates. His voice is grave.

„You two need to hash this out, I’m serious. It will destroy you eventually otherwise. You can stay here for tonight, of course. And you can take the old truck tomorrow, I repaired it a few months ago, it was still broken when the Feds were here the last time, I’ll just say I brought it to the scrap yard. I don’t want to know where you’re going.“ 

He brings the plates to the sink and then returns, stepping up to Will, putting his hand on Wills shoulder.

„The game is always played by two, Will, you know that. I… don’t know the details and the little things you just said make me think I don’t want to know them or I might want to do something I might regret big time. But. I also know that there are no saints. You’re here. Now. So is he. I want you to be happy.“

He draws Will into an embrace, holding on tight. Will breathes in slowly, smelling the awful aftershave, and his eyes burn, wondering if he’ll ever see his father again after this.

„Thanks, Dad.“

_____________________

 

He retires after Hannibal, taking a very long shower in the bathroom next to the guest room, feeling dirty. And not in a good way. He runs his tongue along his teeth, trying to relieve the pain in his neck. His fingers run along the bite mark, now scarred forever into his skin, a brilliant memory of their time in Marseille. He comes to a decision, knowing he has to atone, drying himself off with shaking fingers. He takes a tie and rolls it into a ball, taking it with him into the guest room. Hannibal is a quiet dark form in the room but Will just knows he is still awake. His voice is barely a whisper.

„Punish me.“

For almost 20 seconds there is no reaction and then Hannibal gets up and steps over to him with very controlled movements and puts his fingers on Wills chin, forcibly raising his chin up to meet his eyes. They’re black and furious and hurt and fathomless and bleeding and all consuming and Will tries to open himself to it. He knows that Hannibal accepts his plea for forgiveness when he turns Will around slowly, pushing him onto the bed face first, taking the tie from him. Will obediently opens his mouth and its pushed in, his arms pushed up and placed under the pillows with soft touches, that belie the rage. Will grabs the linens and his heart hammers and he is just ridiculously glad that he is still so used to this from their honeymoon, but knows this will hurt nonetheless. Intentionally. He hears Hannibal undress and part his legs, trying to control his breathing, his body seizing up already. He misses the other sounds, so preoccupied with his own predicament.

When the first push comes it is a shock and his eyes fly open in disbelief. Hannibal sheathes himself, his slick glide unstoppable, Wills body opening without discomfort. Hannibal drapes himself over Wills back, his breath hot in Wills neck. 

„I promised to never hurt you in this, mylimasis. I keep my promises. But I appreciate and value your offer.“

He punctuates the last words with a sharp thrust that makes Will see stars and then draws his arms around Wills chest, turning them to the side, taking to rolling his hips into Will at a languid pace. Hannibal bites softly along the scarred imprints, voice soft.

„Of course, the little gag is a good idea because I am rather sure you would not want your father to hear you. I know how loud you can be, especially when I do this…“

He rolls his hips at a precise angle, slowing the movement, the drag so intense Will just has to answer it with a low drawn out moan, muffled by the gag, his body slowly catching up to pleasure and he feels Hannibal grin against his neck before he continues. 

„Sexual brutality is not among my proclivities. We can explore pain if you wish later, in fact I look forward to it, but we will do so as equals, enjoying both or not at all. However…“

Hannibal starts licking at the bite mark in time with his shortening thrusts, chasing his own pleasure. He sighs, his voice raw with emotion.

„ … I wish to redo the mark. May I?“

Will nods jerkily, feeling out of body so exhausted and yet so strung tight by his emotions it’s a relief when Hannibal places his teeth very carefully on the scar and bites down until there’s nothing there except the pain and the pleasure and the coppery smell of the red wet heat dripping from Hannibals mouth onto the bed.

He feels Hannibal shudder and still, teeth still locked and a part of Will wishes he would rip the bite out and he just knows that Hannibal is imagining this precise action as well. Will feels Hannibal withdraw from him, both places feeling empty and depraved and Will sobs around the tie, his hands still gripping the linen.  
Hannibal licks until the flow of blood slows down, and then turns Will to face him, taking the soggy tie out, kissing away the tears Will didn’t know were there.

Hannibal continues to kiss him softly, not pushing, lips only gliding softly, nipping. His hand travels down to leisurely wrap around Wills cock, equally soft touch that Will didn’t know he needed. He feels like he is shattering apart and hooks his arms around Hannibals shoulder, holding on for dear life. He comes, feeling mentally unprepared and raw, shaking, Hannibal holding him close. Hannibal hums against his temple, serene in inflection when he finally speaks.

„I feel regret that my mentioning … her … has hurt you so badly still. But I feel the need to emphasize that I would indeed give you a family if you so wish. I had heard your father when you talked.“

He waits until Will meets his eyes.

„Would you like for me to give you a child?“

Wills breath hitches, and he frantically shakes his head, only to smile waveringly, goddamn tears threatening again. He closes his eyes and wills them down, before trying for an answer.

„No. Yes. I don’t know. You already did and then you took them away. All three in a way. I’m not sure if I ever want that again.“

Will breathes deeply and when he continues his voice is calmer.

„You are my family now. Settle down somewhere with me. We’ll have some dogs that will get fur everywhere on your stuff. We can get old and fat on your cooking. That’s what I want, more than some abstract anyway.“

Hannibal draws closer and kisses his again closed eyes.

„Then I shall do everything in my power that you will receive.“

 

_____________________

 

Breakfast is a quiet affair, his father providing them with some warm clothes, Will hiding his grin when he sees Hannibal in the big plaid shirt.  
His father asks Hannibal to go and check the truck, a not hidden at all task to get Will alone and Hannibal accepts graciously, taking their suitcase with him. Will comes up to his father and sighs, dreading the discussion.

„You’re different this morning, Will.“

Will shrugs, taking a sip of his coffee.

„You triggered a resolution last night I guess. Which is good. I just feel… raw, still.“

His father follows suit, upending his cup before he smirks.

„Not physically I hope. I gather he wasn’t very rough.“

Wills face heats up in an instant, mouth dropping open.

„Christ, Dad, can you not?“

His father chuckles.

„Well, the walls are -very- thin, I’m sorry. I couldn’t quite understand the words, but I got that you two enjoyed yourself. Guess I’ll need to destroy those linens so the DNA can’t be found?“

Will hides his face behind his hands, cup pressed against his forehead. He’s still beet red when he answers, swallowing.

„Yeah. That would probably be good. Don’t worry about the blood. It’s a thing for us.“

Now his father groans, the taste of his own medicine making him snicker.

„Too much information, Will, too much information.“

Will raises his cup in mock salute, greeting Hannibal with a smirk when he returns to the kitchen, tilting his head in greeting.

„All seems to be in working order, the tank is full. I would appreciate it if you could provide us with some nourishment and then we should probably leave.“

His father nods, a sad expression flitting over his face and Will has to swallow. His father steps up to Hannibal, holding out his hand.

„Nice to meet you, Hannibal. Thanks for not eating me. I will hold you to your promise to take care of my boy. And I’d appreciate a post card from time to time.“

Will releases a huff, that’s somewhere between snort and sob, before he is drawn in an embrace and he tears up again. Goddammit. He sniffs and then holds his Dad by the shoulders, taking a step back, committing the image to memory. He nods, words failing him and turns away, stepping outside and getting into the passenger seat of the old truck, closing his eyes. Hannibal gets in the drivers seat some minutes later, putting a small basket with more coffee and some sandwiches between them, reaching over to stroke along his cheek. Will leans in but doesn’t open his eyes, his voice gravelly. 

„Please, just drive.“


	4. Chapter 4

They take the 41 to Copper Harbor, Will wryly remembering that theres a place called Windigo on the Isle Royale when he sees the small ferry, wondering at the way fate and his mind works.

His father had arranged for an old friend to take them across Lake Superior, no questions asked, even though he kept grumbling about the fact that he actually knew the first step of their journey now. The friend turns out to be a grumpy fisherman, shaking his head at the truck but indicating they can take the lower cabin if they want. Will insists on renting a shed to put the truck in with their fake credit cards, unwilling to part with it completely, though he knows it’s beyond idiotic, Hannibal following his lead silently.

The several hour trip across is uneventful, the smell of fish and ice permeating everything, the old man informing them that they are in fact very lucky it’s not frozen solid as per usual. He drops them off in Silver Islet in the late afternoon and Will shakes his head, standing there freezing, both hurrying towards the general store.

They enter the store in a rush of cold air, and Will is very glad they stink of fish so thoroughly. He walks up to the counter and spins a tale of how their boats engine broke down and that they were lucky to be picked up and now need a car to go back. The stores manager directs them to someone two blocks down, truly sorry for them, making Will feel slightly bad about all of it. They draw cash from a machine outside, stomping through the freezing air towards their goal. The car for sale turns out to be a rusty old green volvo, but with working air conditioning and heater, and Will gladly pays the price, even adding some cash for a few blankets the man has in his garage.

Will drives this time, stopping at a gas station first, buying some spare canisters with fuel as well as checking oil and tire pressure. His eyes flick to the tabloids when he goes in to pay, fingers automatically reaching for ‚Tattle Crime‘. He reads the headline, a lead weight settling in his guts and grinds his teeth and finishes the transaction grimly, face half hidden behind an old scarf, and returns to the car, literally throwing the magazine at Hannibal. He drops into his seat, gripping the wheel tightly, quietly seething.

„I thought we agreed that we only wanted to scare her and use her. There was no need for this, Hannibal. I wanted to -use- her.“

Hannibal calmly unfolds the magazine, the headline ‚Freddie Lounds gravely wounded by murder husbands on the run‘ painting Wills vision red. He starts the engine, not wanting to attract curiosity and pulls out. Hannibal voice is very quiet.

„I will explain my reasoning in a moment. For now - west or east?“

Will draws his eyebrows together, searching his muddled feelings.

„West.“

He pulls onto the 17, grateful it has been cleared and tries to relax into the journey, feeling Hannibal fidget uncharacteristically besides him. Will almost spits the words out.

„Spill. And I guess there’s more? All of it. Out. Now.“

Hannibal sighs and purses his lips.

„I have a standing … agreement with Chiyo that she will take care of those that have recognized us. Miss Lounds only survived because you promised her.“

„Of those….“

Wills head swivels around.

„Who, Hannibal. WHO??“

Hannibal licks his lips, staring ahead.

„Recently, only that man that sold us the boat and the pilot, as well as Wellington. Food poisoning in the latter case I believe. An unfortunate accident on Hawaii in the former.“

Will has to close his eyes, not caring if there are other cars, though thankfully there are not. He forces himself to ask.

„So, what did you do to Freddie?“

Hannibal raises his chin and looks at him, the movement visible from the corners of Wills eyes when he opens them again.

„I broke her fingers so she won’t be writing of a while. And I… had them cut her tongue so it resembles the one of a snake that she is. Nothing else. She was never in mortal danger. But she won’t be able to talk or write for a while, buying us further time.“

Will pulls a face, still seething though he must admit he cannot quite fault the ingenuity and elegance of the choice. Still. He thinks about Frank and his decency in the face of mortal danger. He pulls over and stops, turning to Hannibal, deadly calm suddenly. He puts his hands on Hannibals throat deliberately slow, just placing them there, not squeezing. It’s a testament to their relationship that Hannibal lets him, even raises his chin a fraction.

„WE will decide who WE kill. WE decide on the action to take. And so help me God, Hannibal, if you decide to hurt my Dad, I will not kill you. I will kill ME. Because that will HURT YOU MORE.“

He is yelling on the last few words, feeling Hannibals throat work under his fingers, eyes black and pulling him in like quicksand, feeling Hannibals helpless arousal keenly. He snarls and draws his hands back, slapping Hannibals hands away when he tries to reach for him, reaching for the ignition instead, pulling back onto the street. He drives through the night, knowing only too well that sleeping at the side of the road will lead to their freezing death, atmosphere in the car almost as cold as the temperature outside.

Will breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the outskirts of Winnipeg in the early morning hours, and pulls up to a small motel, leaving the car wordlessly. He puts on his best charming face, pulling the scarf and the hood of his jacket up though, his curls down over his forehead. He gets two rooms and his stomach flips when the guy behind the counter shrugs and informs him that they don’t have interconnecting doors, though he smiles grimly. Too fucking bad.

He steps out and throws the keys to Hannibal, takes the suitcase out and walks into the other room, locking the door behind himself.

_______________

 

The knock on the door is expected but he still takes his time answering it. He unlocks it and steps back, not opening it, turning his back.  
Hannibal steps in quickly, closing it again behind him, his footsteps very quiet. Will can feel his presence permeate his very being, completing him and he draws a breath, his voice calm and soft, hard as steel.

„Kneel.“

He waits, not turning to look, knowing it will take time but that Hannibal will comply. Almost two minutes later Will can hear him dropping to his knees, clothes rustling. He smiles grimly and breathes deeply, bracing before turning.

Hannibal looks up at him, his face as open as Will has ever seen it, flayed open by need. Will traces a finger along his jaw, voice still soft.

„Don’t speak. You never expected to be made to stay on the proverbial couch, hm? You know… I thought a lot in the last few hours. About this, us, your… comments. I wonder…“

Wills hand drops from Hannibals jaw to his throat again, and he feels him swallow. 

„You -like- this…“

His hand tightens a bit, though without his other hand there’s no real pressure. Still, Hannibal closes his eyes, his breath just a tiny bit shallower than before. 

„Erotic asphyxiation is such a powerful tool… you employed it on me so often. I always thought you would need the control, enjoy it. But now I wonder if it was really a more than subconscious call for me to use it on you. Not that I didn’t enjoy it…“

Will bends low, close to Hannibals ear.

„Would you like to pick a safe word, Hannibal? You may speak.“

Hannibal opens his eyes again, the red completely eclipsed by black, locking with Wills blue ones right away. He shakes his head slowly, his voice raw and it sends a desperate twinge of arousal down Wills spine.

„No. Do with me as you wish, beloved.“

Will straightens back up, softly placing his other hand on Hannibals throat, seeing him close his eyes again.

„Very well. I will.“

His hands tighten and there’s a soundless gasp from Hannibal, and Will bends down again, licking along Hannibals lips, never quite kissing. He laps at the skin around Hannibals mouth, his hands tightening by increments, until he can feel the heat under Hannibals skin almost scorch his lips and Hannibal trembles beneath his hands. He bites down on Hannibals lower lip with a groan, his own pants very tight now and he drops his hands and steps away, watching Hannibal fall forward panting desperately, barely catching himself before hitting the floor. 

„Undress and lie on the bed, head hanging over the edge, on your back.“

He turns away, shedding his own clothes slowly, trying to calm his own frantic heartbeat. When he turns again, he finds Hannibal stare at him, gaze upside down as instructed, hands folded demurely on his chest. Will steps up to him, pushing Hannibals mouth open with his thumb, and makes him swallow him down. He doesn’t stop, knowing full well Hannibal can take him and pushes right down, feeling Hannibals throat constrict around him. He places his hands on Hannibals throat, feeling the movement inside and out, hands tightening again until the pressure from outside hinders his movements inside. He’s light headed, panting, the feeling of guilt that rears it’s ugly head positively destroyed by the look of Hannibals cock dripping precome. Will tightens his fingers some more and feels his own vision draw in, the pleasure gathering. He starts fucking into Hannibals mouth, growling under his breath, pulling out after only a few thrusts, feeling Hannibal moan beneath him, his fingers twitching on his chest.

Will draws back, also moaning, hearing Hannibal draw deep gulping breaths, his face a mess of spit and precome, deep red with lack of oxygen. He trails a finger through it, voice shaking a bit.

„Move up a bit and on your back. Don’t clean up.“

Will looks at him for a moment, waits until he is settled, taking the time to calm himself a bit, lubing himself up.

„Jerk off and come. I wish to fuck you through it.“

Hannibal moans brokenly, but complies, the movement between them one of the most erotic things Will has ever experienced as he pushes in slowly, the pulls traveling through Hannibals body to be felt even by Will, only rolling his hips now inside. The contractions start and Hannibal honest to god mewls brokenly, Will groaning at the sound, never before heard before from him, pushing all in starting to fuck into him through the last orgasmic contractions, right into that spot, knowing it is almost torture now in the oversensitivity and not caring, slowing down to take his time after a few thrusts. Hannibal moans brokenly beneath him, Wills name on his lips something akin to a prayer. Will stops, pulling out, letting the lust settle again, the need calming and then pushes in again, repeating the cycle until it’s almost too dry and Hannibal is chanting something in lithuanian at him under his breath. Will bends down until he is close to Hannibals ear again, feels his desperate pants on his face, their darkness eclipsing the room. 

„We are one, Hannibal.“

He comes hard, Hannibal panting beneath him. Will settles more firmly, knowing it’s probably uncomfortable for Hannibal but refusing to feel regret about that, settling his head under Hannibals jaw. 

„Sleep.“

He can feel the hitch in Hannibals breath and smiles when Hannibal draws his arms around Will and relaxes beneath him without further comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Will wakes once more to a rumbling stomach and frees himself, withdrawing, hissing, sensing the wince at the action from Hannibal, though Hannibal does not utter a sound. He sits up, sighing and holds out a hand, his voice still laced with sleep but warm again.

„Shower?“

Hannibal voice is raw though tinged with a sated smugness when he lets himself be pulled up.

„Please. Am I forgiven?“

Will sighs through his nose, and shakes his head contradicting his next words.

„You were only trying to protect us… I am aware of that. Don’t do it again though. And I’m serious about it. And my Dad.“

Hannibal nods once, tilting his head in something akin to embarrassment. 

„I have already sent the texts. We will need to be extra careful now, though.“

Will nods gravely, groaning when he suddenly remembers something.

„Freddies phone. We left it in the cab in Houghton after you used it to send false apologies.“

Hannibal head swivels around, a mask of concentration showing.  
He gets up and pulls Will with him.

„Come. We need to shower and then have someone retrieve it.“

The intended leisurely shower is rather short now, unease settling in Wills stomach. Best laid plans and all that. He sighs and they dress in their old clothes, switching rooms. Hannibal sends a text right away, while Will orders three cheese pizza, opting for speed instead of finesse, Hannibal not complaining for once. They wait for the pizza, taking it with them when it arrives, the delivery guy paid through a gap in the door and Will checks them out, the early evening very cold again.

The text comes when he gets back into the car after stopping for some gas, and he closes his eyes in consternation when there is no sound or movement from Hannibal, no words needed. Finally, after a whole 5 minutes down the road Hannibal speaks, voice cruel. 

„It would seem we may get our chance to talk to Jack after all at some point in the future. They have have found the phone and subsequently identified our fingerprints in Mr. Wellingtons plane. It’s only a matter of time until they visit your father.“

Will swallows and then hits the steering wheel, hard.

„So, what do we do?“

Hannibal is silent for a while and then he turns to him. 

„Would you like to take another trip across the ocean, Will? We could visit Russia, or China. I hear there are many beautiful places to settle down in Australia as well.“

Will sighs deeply and then takes Hannibals hand with his own. 

„Doesn’t matter. Let’s just get out of here.“

Hannibal nods, his thumb stroking Wills fingers softly.

„We will take turns driving. We will go west, towards the coast, which will approximately take 25 hours. We will take a boat or a cargo ship in Victoria.“

Will nods, thoughts racing, a chorus of „stupid, stupid, stupid“ chanting inside his head.

_________________

 

The trip is exhausting. Will can’t properly sleep in the car and Hannibal is beyond grumpy that he forgot something else though he does his best not to show it. It makes Will smile despite it all, the little things that actually prove Hannibals humanity in all probability the reason for their downfall. When they finally reach Victoria after 27 hours on the road Will only wants a bed.

They check into another motel, and Will cannot suppress the trepidation at stopping but their exhaustion forces them to anyway. Hannibal sends another text requesting information for travel by cargo and then sets the alarm to 6 hours, his arm around Wills waist the last thing he feels before sleep pulls him under.

He jerks awake on the alarm and checks the clock groggily, mind fuzzy. Hannibal gets up besides him, every bit as grumpy as himself, which makes him smirk wryly. Hannibal checks the phone, the text on it making him pull a face. He drops down again next to Will, his voice betraying his feelings and Will remembers once more that he is probably the only person to receive this particular honor.

„There is a ban on cargo ships leaving right now, due to some kind of food poisoning of various wares. The city just put them in lockdown. We have passage on one of them, but it won’t be able to leave until the lockdown has lifted. Which apparently will take some days. Chiyo will inform us when it is lifted.“

Will quietly swears to himself, shaking his head and then he snorts, bumping Hannibals shoulder with his own.

„You know what, let’s do the best we can with the time. Let’s rent a cabin and go ice fishing.“

Hannibal turns and looks at him as if he’s just grown two heads and Will falls back to the bed, laughing at him. 

______________________

 

Will is sure that the prospect of ‚alone in a cabin‘ finally does it. Will sends Hannibal for groceries while he blushes himself through some … personal supplies. He remembers something Hannibal said a while ago and goes into a specialty shop, getting two items which have the guy behind the counter grinning lewdly. He offers them to Hannibal when he returns to the motel room while passing by, throwing the comment over his shoulder.

„Think you can show me with these?“

There is no answer but he is suddenly bodily flung against the wall, Hannibal plastered across his back, his voice gravelly.

„Oh, my vicious boy, they will do nicely. However, you may need to start thinking about a safe word after all.“

Will pushes back against him, enough so he can actually draw breath to answer.

„No, I will take what you give. As I always have.“

He can feel the shudder running through Hannibal, his hand coming around to trace the smile. Will drops his head back and turns it.

„Pack our stuff, Hannibal.“

Hannibal growls at him, and pushes his hips into Will once before he draws back. Will grins.


	6. Chapter 6

The cabin they rent is two hours away, at a medium sized lake, the accountant on the hotline informing them that they will be alone there now, since people are still home for the holidays and new years coming up in two days.  
Will smiles wryly, the thought of another year having passed already weird. Time flies when you’re having fun, indeed. 

They pull up to the cabin after a small stop to the little towns only shop, getting some gear there, the owner opening solely for them and glad for their business.  
The cabin is somewhat like the one he lived in with Molly, though much smaller of course and it leaves him shell shocked for a moment, not quite painful but definitely uncomfortable. Will tries to hide it but of course Hannibal notices and he lets him work through it alone, Will so attuned to Hannibal now that he can feel his pain at this as well. In the end they don’t even make it to the cabins bedroom, a form of exorcising make-up sex happening right there in the middle of the floor. The atmosphere is much lighter afterwards, some of the demons gone again, and they finally manage to unpack the car.

Will establishes a relaxed rhythm. He spends the mornings ice fishing with Hannibal, drinking liquor to keep warm, even telling Hannibal about the time he went with Jack, the memory almost neutral now. Hannibal takes to tell him about the time Abigail spent at the cliff side house after dinner, confirming that she did indeed meet Miriam though he made sure that Miriam would not remember. Will can feel something heal between them, about goddamn time.  
They take long naps in between, rebuilding strength and nerves, the phone silent. 

Hannibal puts the items on the counter on new years eve, midnight still 2 hours off, though Will is already quite drunk on the wine they brought for this evening, sitting with his back against the couch in front of the fire.

„I would like to establish a new tradition.“

Will cannot help himself, he giggles.

„What, spanking me through the years?“

Hannibal watches him, his eyes sparkling.

„Yes.“

Will huffs another laugh, but he has to adjust himself nonetheless.  
Hannibal holds out a hand, and Will drowns his wine and then lets himself be pulled up, stepping close and Hannibal kisses him, a soft glide, unhurried and deep, igniting the embers in them once more. 

Hannibal undresses him slowly, the fire warm enough. He stills Wills hands when Will tries to return the favor, which only serves to arouse him more, grinning. One more kink he didn’t know about yet. Hannibal turns him and draws him back flush against his own still clothed bod, and takes his arms and draws them up, puts Wills hands on his own head, encouraging him to draw his fingers through his hair. Will sighs and does so, the silvery strands soft to the touch. Hannibal hands ghost over his skin wherever they can reach, alternating between stroking, scratching or squeezing, Will erupting in goosebumps on every pass. When he is fully aroused and leaking already, Hannibal bends him wordlessly over the couch, placing his hands on it and Wills breath hitches. Hannibal drops to his knees behind him and starts rimming him right away, drawing an unbelieving moan from Will. Hannibal tongue and fingers open him in no time, Will panting with the pleasure. Hannibal pushes his feet apart slowly, returning to shallow licks, until Will is in a wide stance, wanting it badly. As in now. He only realizes that he said it aloud when he hears Hannibal chuckle behind him, rising up, the hand on his lower back scorching his skin.

„Stay like this, Will.“

Will licks his lips around the moan that escapes him, thighs quivering. Hannibal hums, and draws his hand to cup his balls for an instant, Will hissing through his teeth at the feeling.

„Maybe we need to get us a spreader. Then you can relax into this even more.“

Will moans at the mental image this paints, feeling bereft when Hannibal steps back and goes to rinse his mouth, returning with the lube and the crop, placing them on the coach within Wills range of vision. Wills throat is dry, his lungs not pulling enough air, parts of him terrified and other parts wanting it badly. 

Hannibal bends down to him, caressing his sweaty back.

„I will hit you now until I think you may have enough. It will be a catharsis that you have probably never experienced before. Afterwards I will take you, carefully. It will hurt and yet will be the only thing you want. There may be blood.“

Will cackles, grinning at Hannibal from under his arms.

„Ah, well I even told my Dad, that that’s a thing for us.“

Hannibal eyes crinkle and the look in them takes Wills breath away. He locks his gaze with Hannibal and swallows. 

„You know I love you, right?“

Hannibal straightens up a bit and pulls Wills head up by his hair, the kiss toe-curling deep and intense.

„Oh yes, mylimasis, I know. And I you.“

He takes the crop and brings it down on Wills thighs without further ado, hard. It shocks him, the pain intense, burning after a moment, and Will gasps, grimacing, privately doubting this will be cathartic. Well, not for him probably. The next blow is across his ass, on his tailbone, which makes him hiss, desperately clenching his teeth on a yell. The third one is placed directly across his entrance, the vibration carrying on, shocking a sharp moan out of him. Hannibal caresses his back for a moment and then repeats the blows, precise in location and strength, establishing a rhythm. It’s the fourth repeat that has Will fall into it, powerless to refuse the pull, the pain carrying him, offsetting the pleasure. He is sweaty all over now, and it runs down his body, making him delirious. He can feel Hannibal hesitate and his voice is raw from screams he cannot remember. 

„More.“

Hannibal sighs and then caresses his face fondly for a moment, his voice very kind.

„Very well, beloved. Two more.“

By the time the last blow comes, Will is sobbing, babbling ‚please, please, please‘, his knuckles white. Hannibal draws him down onto the floor, putting him onto the floor, holding him for a second. The touch to his entrance has him yelling, trying to withdraw and pushing back at the same time. Hannibal shushes him, and slowly pushes a lubed finger in, making sure to hit his prostrate on the first push. He pulls his finger out and replaces it with his cock, going extremely slow, opening Will with it. Hannibal sheathes himself and Will sobs hard at the feeling. Hannibal rolls with him, trapping him underneath and Will yells again through his teeth at the clothes chafing across the red hot skin, the only undressed part rocking into him. Hannibal stills and holds himself almost completely still until he groans and pulses within Will, the small movements overwhelming Will, his own orgasm ripping through him, claiming his consciousness.

____________________

 

Will wakes to kisses being pressed to his face and he groans, opening bleary eyes.

„Happy new year, beloved.“

He closes his eyes again, licking his lips, his tone unbelieving.

„You wanna tell me I slept through another new years eve?“

Hannibal chuckles, and Will shakes his head, the memory of the last one in Marseille, both too drunk to stay awake still vivid.

„It is I who must apologize for this, Will. I exhausted you.“

Will smiles softly, receiving another kiss to his nose that has him chuckling.

„Ah, I asked for it. After all, I bought it.“

He stretches carefully, feeling the self adhesive bandages on his backside, eyes rolling in annoyance.

„My, I really was out of it.“

Hannibal kisses him more insistent, tongue softly stroking, answering in between kisses.

„Yes, you were. The bandages are for the balm I applied.“

Will opens his mouth wider, letting Hannibal possess him as he wants, feeling lethargic still. He forces his eyes open again when Hannibal draws back to look at him.

„You were right though. It was cathartic. I feel calmer now, more grounded.“

Hannibal smiles at him, the dark possessiveness in his eyes exultant at the confession, and Will feels a pang of arousal in his gut at the promise that’s transmitted through them. Will grins and lets his own darkness run free, expanding between them, his tone bordering on lewd.

„Of course I’ll have to practice until I am as skilled as you…“

Hannibal bites at his lips, sighing into his mouth. 

„We will have a lot of time on the cargo ship.“

The phone chimes and Will grins, biting playfully on Hannibals tongue.


	7. Chapter 7

They return to the little motel, intending to depart the next morning. The guy at the check-in is different this time and he starts when he sees Will.

„Ey, aren’t you the guy from the …“

He blanches and then darts away down the hallway and out the back door, Will frozen to the spot, raising his eyes to the little TV slowly, dreading, his heart hammering. The anchorman drones on about politics, but it’s the little picture-in-picture that makes his heart seize, their photos staring down at him, the headline ‚serial killers on the loose in Canada‘ scrolling by. 

The guy from the motel opens the back door a hand breadth wide, stammering to someone on the phone, the movement visible from the corner of Wills eyes. He turns his head slowly, furious calm decending over him like a blanket, staring at the man. It must have shown on his face, because the guy blanches again and then takes off, dropping the phone. Will springs into action finally, sprinting down the hallway, picking up the phone and holding it up to his ear, hearing the familiar tones of a police helpdesk. He clenches his teeth, dropping it and steps on it, quietly seething. He runs down the hallway again, flings the door open and sprints to Hannibal who picks up the situation immediately, sliding into the drivers seat, starting the car and they pull out of the parking lot with screeching tires.

Will curses continuously, not caring for Hannibals preferences right now and describes the situation in clipped words. Hannibal takes the expressway downtown towards the harbor, his face grim but calm. They take the exit towards the cargo harbor when Will sees the lockdown of it by a dozen police cars, and his breath hitches. He unconsciously puts his hand on Hannibals arm, deadly calm suddenly. A helicopter appears above them, circling in on them. The damned idiot must have given the police the tapes with their license plate. Fucking shit. Hannibal voice is grave. 

„It appears as if we will be officially called by our new names sooner than I would have wished, mylimasis.“

Will snarls and shakes his head in defiance though there are tears of fury in his eyes. 

„No. I won’t accept that.“

Hannibal voice is soft, taking the car through backstreets at breakneck speed. 

„Will, we cannot outrun them with a helicopter tracking us. I believe you are aware of that.“

Wills voice is a whisper.

„I’m not going back to that place. They’ll never adhere to the law. They’ll separate us, test us, dissect us… shatter us.“

His voice breaks on the last words, but he forces himself to continue.

„And that’s only if they think you did all of that alone, which you didn’t and they know that. No insanity plea for me. Not this time.“

Hannibal is silent, dark fury dripping from his every pore. Will shakes his head wildly, chancing a look at the helicopter. 

„They’ve not seen us closely yet, the helicopter only able to observe from above.“

He swallows, crystal clarity permeating his consciousness. He turns his head towards Hannibal slowly. 

„Find us a warehouse. There is something you will have to do.“

Hannibal face darkens but Will can see the cracks of fear in them.  
They pull into an open garage connected to a small warehouse and Will gets out, leaving their stuff behind, locking the exit. Hannibal follows more slowly, and together they barricade themselves, standing in the dark gloom, waiting for the inevitable.

__________________

 

It takes exactly 6 minutes. 6 long minutes. There’s tires screeching to a halt outside, and then Jacks - JACKS!! Wills mind screams - voice over the megaphone. 

„Will, come out. We know you’re in there. And bring Dr. Lecter with you. We won’t shoot if you comply.“

Will swallows, reality losing focus. He turns to Hannibal, his voice soft. 

„I want you to take the phone and call Jack. Tell him you will kill me if they don’t leave us alone.“

Hannibal looks at him imploringly, expression confused.

„He will not believe me. What would be the intention behind such a … claim.“

Will swallows again, the pain in his chest making it hard to speak.

„We can’t be taken both. They will lock you up and execute me. You know that.“

Hannibal searches his eyes and Will just stands there, willing him to understand. He can see the exact moment he does, something in Hannibal closing in on himself, hurt beyond compare. 

„No.“

Will closes his eyes briefly, tears running down his cheeks.

„Yes. You know it is the only way. At least this way there will be a chance. We only have to time it right.“

Hannibal voice is cold, snappy now.

„Time it right? Maybe -you- should try for the insanity plea as well.“

Will smiles painfully, absorbing Hannibals pain.

„Tell me another way.“

Hannibal takes a step back, his face a mask of fury. But he stays silent. Jacks voice booms again, upping the need for a decision.

„Will. Don’t make us get you. You’ve got two minutes.“

Will screams through his clenched teeth in frustration, his vision obscured by tears. He steps back up to Hannibal, raising his chin, putting every ounce of strength into his voice. 

„Hannibal. Do it.“

Hannibal roars at him and they hear the shouts outside, and Will pulls him for a furious kiss, whispering again.

„We will find a way.“

Hannibal sobs once, Wills heart stopping at the sound, tears trailing down both their faces now. Will reaches for his hands with his trembling own, putting them on his throat. He licks his lips.

„Make it quick, my love.“

It’s the first time he has called Hannibal this and it’s impact burns itself into his memory, just as Hannibals spins him around and his hands close down tight, not an ounce of play in them this time.  
Will tries to resist the impulse but starts fighting and kicking against it anyway, his body catching on immediately, fighting desperately for life. He feels his vision tunneling in, lungs burning, losing his connection to the ground and the last thing he sees is a distorted vision of hissing steam burning his eyes and he hears screams, pulling him down to hell.

 

____________

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

______________

 

„Hello, Will.“

Her voice permeates the fog in his brain, his thoughts sluggish.  
The heels of her shoes are clicking on the floor when she comes closer, almost like hooves, the ravenstag shadowing her.

„I must admit, you gave us quite a scare there… the doctors tell me, they almost didn’t manage to bring you back. He refused to let you go. They had to pull him off with 10 men.“

He hears her tone increase in smugness, bordering on playful.

„Of course I told them that would have been part of the plan. I look forward to … discussing ways of apt judgment with you.“

She comes very close and he forces his eyes open, blearily focusing on her eyes.

„Welcome to Florida, Will. I bought this institution just for you. Had to pull quite a few strings, too, to become your … guardian.“

Will closes his eyes again, the battle at once won and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> I guess the 'smut' part's over for a while.... *sigh*. Which is why I let them have some in here... feeling bad for them... ^^ This is now officially SotL territory.  
> There will be more. And we will get Jacks PoV after all, well kind of :) (Nod to huntress1013^^)
> 
>  
> 
> Please - let me know what you think?


End file.
